The Lengths He Would Go
by Rosel
Summary: Damon can't let Bonnie Bennet just die and destroy the world so he takes drastic measures to try to save her. Bamon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lengths He Would Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: OK so uh I wouldn't say I completely fell off the Bamon ship but I was nearly done with them and then the hug happened and I died. So this is a result of me obsessing over them. I don't know what happened.**

Damon looked up at the torn down old witches house. He sighed deeply shaking his head still not believing he was here doing this. Everything has gone to hell lately. Just when he think things can't get any worse it gets ten times worse. That was how life gets though, he knew. That is why he was the one making all of the hard crappy choices everyone hated. It was what led him to this house last time. Life going to hell is what led him to turning Bonnie's mom into a vampire, a fate worse than death for them, apparently. Now nothing really could get worse, Bonnie has left the building, she was one too few of the coo coo nest. She's just not there. He tried everything to get her back. He worked with countless witches and still Silas had her until his control. Now they were all doomed. They all needed Bonnie. She was always their last shot in saving the day. She always had some great magic joo-joo up her sleeve to do. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was always more comfortable in working with Bonnie as a partner and saving the day. They all needed her and in a lot of ways he needed her too.

He took one more moment and opened the door and walked in. Like he supposed, he immediately fell to the floor riving in pain, pulling on his head trying to pull through the pain. He knew this would happen, the witches had settled a bit on their Damon torture fest to help Stefan and Bonnie with the coffins, he was pretty sure that little truce would stop the moment he turned a Bennett Witch into a vampire. Through his pain filled screams he was able to manage some slurred words. "I'm…here…to…help…..Bonnie. Please…help….me…help….her."

The pain didn't subside anytime soon. His head throbbed like thousands of little creatures were eating away at it. It was like every inch of his skin was trying to be peeled off by a raging piercing stinging hot fire. He should have known that the ancient witches wouldn't help him. Why would they after everything he has done to them?

"Please…I know you don't want this…" He said through bursts of pain.

He continued, "I know you don't want your predecessor to end the world. And she will, if any of you can do it, it's her."

His eyes closed not being able to stand the pain any longer. It hit him like a molten rock of lava in one huge burst. Then suddenly, it ceased, his muscles relaxed and the pain disappeared.

Damon fell to the ground relieved and then he picked himself up and yelled to the empty room sincerely, "Thank you."

Then suddenly Emily Bennett appeared before him. He blinked his eyes in shock she could never appear to him before. She wore the beige crisp bonnet and plain grey dress she did when she died. He had to push that memory away when she burned at the stake and he couldn't stop it.

"Emily. How am I seeing you right now?" Damon asked.

"The Vale is weakening already." Emily said in that serious brisk way she did.

"How can we stop it?" Damon asked.

"We? Why should we trust you after everything you did to us?" Emily asked.

"Hey, I helped preserve your line. I saved your children not to mention every one of your predecessors." Damon said.

"For selfish reasons." Emily retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I am so selfish blaw blaw blaw. I know I suck. I know you witches hate me for turning one of your own into a vamp. I get it. But I am here now willing to do whatever it takes to save Bonnie from this. I know you don't want her to bring down the Vale, it will destroy the precious balance you claim to love so much." Damon said.

"Why do you care?" Emily asked.

"Hey, I don't want the world to end, just as much as the next guy. How can I continue being this eternal stud with the zombie apocalypse ready to destroy it?" Damon asked flippant.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Why not just kill her? Without her to do the spell…"

"No way, there has to be another way to stop it. There has to be a way to save her. We can't just sacrifice her to the slaughter. We can't go on living in this crap town without Bonnie!"

"So you want to save her so you can continue to use her. " Emily said.

"I want to save her because I care! Okay, fine I admit it. I care about Bonnie Bennett. What do you want me to do write it in blood?" Damon shouted angry.

Emily gave a small smile pleased like she just got him to say something she was planning. He should have known that little minx was always so sneaky.

"I will help you. You will help us. You are correct we don't want Bonnie to do this anymore then you do." Emily said.

"So what do we do?" Damon asked relieved to finally be able to do something.

"You must understand what you are getting yourself into. You must understand that sacrifices will be made and you will have to give up everything you want." Emily said.

"Everything that I want?" Damon asked a bit taken a back. He knew with witches sacrifices will always have to be made, it was how balance was kept. With witches it probably would be something to bite him in the ass later. It didn't matter though he was ready for that when he decided to go to the witches in the first place. He would do whatever took to save Bonnie.

"I will do it. Whatever I have to give up whatever I have to do, none of that matters, right now all that matters is that we save Bonnie Bennett."

"Good answer. So this is what you have to do." Emily said.

Stefan didn't know how they got to this point. Okay maybe he did, it was his fault, it was him wanting a cure for Elena so desperately that got them into this mess. All he wanted was to keep Elena safe he didn't understand why that simple little thing of protecting Elena had to always lead to others suffering. He didn't want to see others suffer. But here they were in the middle of these woods with a hoard of Silas followers battling with vampires. When did they come from just trying to be to fighting with crazy witches' hell bent on bringing back all of the supernatural creatures who ever would die? How in the world did Bonnie Bennett get to be the center of all of that? She was the one who they went to for help. Now what were they going to do? Kill her? Stefan hated it; he didn't want to have to do that. Elena already lost all of her family members did she really have to lose her best friend too? But if it came down to it, if it became the choice between saving the world and stopping this and saving Bonnie then he would of course have to save the world.

He hated the thought. He didn't want to even have to think about it. Elena was here with a plan to just get to Bonnie to talk to her to appeal to their childhood memories and bring her back to her. Stefan sighed. Well at least Elena was back; at least her humanity was back. At least he was able to reach her. At least he got to her to bring her humanity back on. Even with her being sired to Damon at least he could appeal to her. It hurt seeing her feel so much, though, but it was better than her being empty. And now maybe they would have some small hope that Elena could get to Bonnie. That is if they could get pass all of these amped up Expression filled withes.

These woods was roaring with power. Lightning, fire, wind was raging all over. And even though they had speed and strength, he wasn't sure if they were a match for Silas' army.

He had to hold on the small hope that he had that it would all be okay. Even though they were outnumbered by these crazy witches and even though Damon had been missing for days, he still had hope, even if it was a little flicker.

Bonnie was in the middle of it all a circle of witches guarding her while she performed the spell.

The sound of thunder blared and all of the witches had waved their hands and all of the vampires were all on the ground thriving in pain. All of the vampire screams jumbled in his head. He could hear Elena, Caroline, Rebekah's voices shriek in his head. This was it. This was how they were all going to die. After everything they had been through this was how it was going to end.

Then suddenly a fire burst out from nowhere and hit the witch that had inflicted so much pain. Stefan turned around wondering who in the world would help them. What witch had suddenly come to his rescue?

Then Damon stood there with small bolts of electricity bursting out of his fingertips.

"Hello brother. Need a little help?"

Then he flicked his wrist at the witches who were causing Elena, Rebekah, and Caroline pain, they all caught on fire.

"Great, Damon Salvatore has magic. We're all doomed." Rebekah muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

Stefan looked at his brother shocked and asked, "How?"

"Long story, brother. Short version Emily. Now if you don't mind I have a Bennett to save."

Rebekah blinked, "Emily Bennett? You mean that witch Kol was obsessed with?"

"Ha! I knew I knew him from somewhere!" Damon said.

Then he pushed passed them and went towards Bonnie, she still was guarded by a circle of witches.

Then Rebekah asked, "How is this possible? A vampire can't be a witch."

Stefan stared at his brother as he fought two witches at once throwing fire at both at the same time. Stefan looked at his brother in wonder. Rebekah was right a vampire could not be a witch just like a witch could not be a vampire. If Emily somehow gave Damon power the only way she could do that was if…

"He's human?" Stefan asked astounded.

"He took the cure." Rebekah said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Damon wouldn't." Elena said, "He wouldn't take the one cure for himself. He loves being a vampire. He doesn't want to be human."

Baffled Stefan stared at Damon blinking and then he saw Damon's gaze was focused on Bonnie standing chanting in the middle of the circle.

"He doesn't want it but he isn't doing this for himself." Stefan said.

"For Elena?" Rebekah asked.

"No he is doing it for Bonnie." Elena said, and then she continued, "He kind of loves her."

"I think more than kind of." Stefan said as he watched his brother fight his way to get to Bonnie.

Then Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "What do we do? We can't just sit here and wait for Damon to save the day."

Stefan nodded and said, "We need to cause a distraction to help Damon get to Bonnie."

"I thought the plan was for me to get to Bonnie. Damon is handling himself. While he has them distracted I can get to her and talk to her." Elena said.

Stefan looked at her and said, "I understand but Bonnie's ancestors gave Damon magic for a reason. They must have a plan."

"What if their plan doesn't work?" Elena asked.

"Then we bring you over there to her. But let's trust Damon for now and give him his chance." Stefan said.

Elena nodded.

Damon was an in a midst of a magical battle with one the male witches with dreadlocks and red and blue painting on his face. They were simultaneously throwing lightning at each other at a steady rate.

Then suddenly Stefan attacked the witch from behind his fangs barred and his eyes veiny and red as he fed on the witch causing him to pass out.

"Thanks." Damon said.

"Do what you came here to do, brother." Stefan said.

"Watch out for Elena, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Damon said.

"You get Bonnie, make sure she doesn't destroy the world, please." Stefan said.

"I can handle the little witch." Damon reassured him with certainty.

Bonnie stood there in front of the fire blazing causing her face to glow. The wind blew in a furry scattering her curls. Damon noted how beautiful she looked. She looked like a Goddess with so much power booming through her. It was all wrong though her eyes were dark, her light left her. She was indeed a beauty, a deadly dangerous beauty. She barely gave him a glance too enraptured by the spell and the power that coursed through her. The ground underneath his feet shook. He stood his ground nonetheless. A thick blue glowing light hovered over him. It looked like a tear in the air. He heard large howling and screeching. The collective deceased monsters of the world were ready to be set free.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled.

Bonnie ignored him she continued to chant. Shane was by her side egging her on. He knew he really wasn't the creepy professor he knew and loathed. He knew it was Silas whispering in her ear. He wanted the guy dead.

Damon knew what he had to do.

"Come on, Bonnie you know you can't do this. You know what you are going to do? You are going to destroy the world. You were always meant to protect it. You are the hero of our town; you have always been the hero of our town. You save us every day. You are not going to just sit there and destroy it. Not over some guy." Damon said.

Silas looked at Damon, "She cannot hear you. It's over. We will soon become one."

"Why? So you and your love can be reunited? That is what this all about." Damon said certain.

"It doesn't concern you." Silas said.

"Bon-Bon. You do realize the irony of this, right? He is doing all of this in revenge of a witch who he claimed to love only to fall in love with someone else and now he doesn't care who he destroys to get to her. Does that story sound familiar? Quetuia loved him so much she brought him back from the dead and he repays her by cheating on her."

Bonnie stopped chanting. She put her hands down and then she pointed it at Damon causing him to fall to the ground. Damon quickly recovered and then raised his hands causing Bonnie to fall back a few steps.

"He did what Jeremy did to you Bon. You do realize that right? You sacrificed so much for him. You went against the laws of nature to save Jeremy to bring him back to life. And how does he repay you? He cheats on you with a ghost. And now you're ready to turn your backs on all of this, on nature, all to bring back the boy who betrayed you. That's pathetic." Damon said hoping to show as much venom as he could mutter.

Anger lit up in her eyes.

"You don't know anything!" She shouted and started to set Damon on fire.

"The old classic." Damon said as he flicked his fingers and the fire disappeared.

"Is that all you got Bon-Bon! I thought you could do better than that." Damon said.

Then Bonnie raised her hands causing circle of fire to surround him. Damon waved his hands to put the fire out.

Then Silas shouted, "Stop this Bonnie, he is trying to distract you!"

"Oh, Bon, you know you're better than this. You deserve better than Jeremy. What do you think is going to happen? You 're going to bring back all of the supernatural dead and be reunited with your sweet puppy love. You do realize you will be bringing back Anna as well. Do you honestly think he'll choose to be with you? Why would he choose you when he could have her?" Damon asked maliciously.

Bonnie's anger flared and she shot a bolt of lightning at Damon, Damon ducked just missing it.

Her face that was so empty and avoid of feeling now showed fierce anger and tears fell down her cheek.

"Stop it! You don't know anything!" She shouted the wind roaring around her, lighting blots burst around her in a furry, and the thunder roared.

"I know everything! I know that sometimes you have to accept reality for what it is. You can't get Jeremy back. You will never be the girl he chooses Bon. Yes, he may have feelings for you. He cared about you, you had a connection, a bond that seemed so strong, but it just wasn't enough. It will never be enough." Damon said breathless.

"Are you talking about me and Jeremy or you and Elena? I don't have time for you and your Elena hang ups!" She yelled.

She turned around and went back to chanting.

Damon then took a deep breath and waved his hands controlling the wind and threw it at her causing her to fall.

"It is the same and you know it! Bonnie you know, you don't want to do this!" Damon yelled.

"She Does." Silas said.

Then he took Bonnie by the hand pulling her up and said, "Bonnie there is only one last step. Make the leap. You need to finish the spell over there."

Bonnie looked up at the crackling piece of light and jumped up into it. She disappeared into the light. Damon stared in horror.

"That's it isn't it? She's going to be stuck there isn't she?" Damon asked not believing that Bonnie could be gone forever and he didn't even get a chance to stop her.

"She will be if anyone stops her. If you stop her you will be stuck there too. The only way to get your precious witch back is to sit back and let her complete her work." Silas said pleased with himself.

Damon looked back at all of the chaos of all of the witches and the vampires around him. He saw Elena and Stefan staring at him bewildered.

"I was getting sick of this town anyway." Damon said as he jumped into the rift.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated.**

Damon arrived on solid ground in a dark mist.

"Bonnie!" He shouted for her but he couldn't hear anything except howling.

"Little witch where are you?" Then he heard a voice that said, "Trust your instincts Damon. Use the power I gave you."

"Emily?" Damon asked.

He breathed in and closed his eyes. He felt all of his power flowing through, the dark mist dispersed and he saw Emily.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the Epicenter." Emily said.

"How do I get to her?" Damon asked.

"You have to feel for her." Emily said.

"Really? Feel for her can you be any more cryptic?" Damon asked irritated.

"Of course."

Damon rolled his eyes exasperated.

"We don't have time for this, witch, I need to find Bonnie before it's too late."

"You must feel for her. You are connected. You carry her family's magic; it is still in her, deep in her veins, although hidden. With the power you have you can detect hers. Then you will find her. You must find her."

Emily said urgently.

"Fine, fine. I'm on it. Keep your dress on." Damon said as he massaged his temples and said, "Come on, Bennett force be with me."

He had no idea how he was supposed to "feel" for her. He didn't know how he was supposed to detect these Bonnie feelings or whatever. He always was real bad with regular feelings. How was he supposed to deal with magical ones?

Impatient Emily said, "Clear your mind and listen for her."

Damon closed his eyes and listened. He heard the howling. He pushed pass those sounds and cleared away all of the chaos and he thought of her. He thought of Bonnie and how it felt when he hugged her. He thought about how he embraced her in his arms so flooded in surprising relief he was to see her.

Then suddenly he saw her in a midst of a crowd surrounded by Bonnie worshippers.

He passed by the Bonnie worshipers. Then a few grabbed at his feet he kicked them off of him. He then spread his arms in an overdramatic parting gesture and Bonnie worshipers scattered falling to their faces.

Then a hoard of them began attacking him. He used his magic to throw them in midair.

He continued on his quest to get to Bonnie.

Then Jeremy appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here little Gilbert?"

"I came to stop Bonnie." Jeremy said.

"Good maybe you can talk some sense into her, since you know, she's doing this for you." Damon said not trying to be sensitive.

"This isn't her Silas did something to her. He used images of ghosts before to get to her. I helped her before but the last time..." Jeremy started to say and then he trailed off sadness in his eyes.

"You were too dead to do anything about it." Damon continued for him.

"Yeah."

"Well, you sure can do something now. Lets go."

He needed to get passed all of these Bonnie worshipers to get lover boy over here to get to Bonnie. He tried to use their broken relationship against Bonnie. He brought up the fact that he cheated hoping whatever fond memories of Jeremy Silas was using against her would be countered by feelings of anger and betrayal. Even though it did work to distract her for like a second, it didn't have such a big effect he was hoping for. He should have known better, Bonnie wasn't like him, at least not in that way. She did not act in malice or revenge like he did. When things didn't go her way she didn't let the anger fuel her, like him. She let her anger go inward, well except when it came to him. When he made her angry she would retaliate. She had a fire that he liked to ignite. It was why he liked to push her buttons. They had this push and pull that he would thrive on. Even though they'd fight and she literally loved to put him in pain, they worked well together. That fighting spirit was useful to him. But now maybe pushing her buttons and irritating her wouldn't work. Maybe what she really needed was closure.

He spread his arms waving his left hand rhythmically and then the crowd dispersed.

Jeremy looked at him surprised, "How did you do that?"

Damon shrugged and said," Magic."

"But you're a vampire you can't have magic."

"Yes, well, I stopped being a vampire."

"You took the cure and became a witch for Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you know we all would be doomed with a supernatural zombie apocalypse if I did nothing."

"Yeah. Sure." Jeremy said.

"What are you getting at? Jer?" Damon asked annoyed.

"We don't have time to get into that." Jeremy insisted.

"Right, lover boy. I cleared your path. You go get her." Damon said.

"You're not coming?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know how long the Bonnie worshipers will stay away. I will play defense and hold them off while you go there and have the gooey mushy closure speech and bring her back to us."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"You have to try. We have to try everything."

"I got it." Jeremy said.

Damon watched as Jeremy walked towards her. He saw Jeremy take her hand and Damon looked away. He turned away deciding it was more pertinent for him to stand guard, to make sure they weren't interrupted.

"Oh, young love. It would be adorable, if you know they didn't work together to kill me."

Damon turned to see Kol Mikealson. Damon stood in front of him fiercely.

"Oh, no you don't you can't get your revenge."

"Revenge? Who me? I'm rooting for them, wouldn't it be so romantic for him to stop her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But you know I doubt it will work though." Kol said.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because she's a Bennett witch and she's not going to be swayed by puppy love." Kol said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You hardly know her. You don't know anything about her." Damon said oddly on the defense and he didn't know why.

"But you know her, mate, don't you?" Kol asked with that knowing glint in his eye.

"Why are you here bothering me?" Damon asked.

"I am just trying to stop a catastrophe same as you."

"Why? It doesn't affect you now. You are already dead. If anything I thought you might want to get revenge." Damon said.

"Why get revenge when I can say I told you so from here? Besides I made a promise to a certain witch that I wouldn't." Kol said.

"A witch?" Damon asked.

Then Kol put his attention back to Bonnie.

Jeremy disappeared.

Damons eyes went wide.

"What happened?"

"She sent him elsewhere. She can't kill him he's already dead." Kol said.

"It should have worked." Damon said.

"Deep down you knew it wouldn't." Kol informed him.

Damon rolled his eyes at him.

"You know her. You know what makes her tick and you know what she needs to hear. So go and tell her." Kol said as he pushed him towards Bonnie.

Damon pushed Kol off of him and said, "Fine, I was going to do it anyway."

Then Damon approached Bonnie.

"So lover boy could not get to you."

"I asked him about Anna, if he reunited with her. He said, yes. So I sent him to be with her."

Damon put his hand on his face and said, "Damn it, Jer. What an idiot!"

"Go away Damon. I have work to do." Bonnie said not looking at him.

"Really? You're still doing this, even though you can't be with Jeremy."

"It's not about Jeremy."

"What is it about then?" Damon asked giving her a sideway glance.

"It's about me. I lost too much. I have done everything for everyone else. I sacrificed so much, I had too much taken away from me and it's time to take it back. I have the power now. The witches cannot control me anymore."

Damon laughed and said, "Instead you aloud yourself to be controlled by Silas."

"No he's not..."

"He is. He doesn't care about you. He is using you to reunite with his lost love. You're pissed at the dead witches for taking your power away, for taking your grams away for punishing you for stepping over the boundaries. And you only stepped over them to help people you care about. You gave up everything for your friends. That is who you are that is what you do. You are the hero of the story. You always have been. That's the girl you are. That's the girl your grams raised. And I know they took and took from you to your breaking point. But you are Bonnie freaking Bennett. You do not break. You are not weak but strong. You will not allow the people you love be destroyed. You will not allow the world you've always protected to be threatened. You are better than acting out spiteful revenge. You are Bonnie Bennett and you are good."

Bonnie looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Good Bonnie isn't enough. Nothing good happens for her." She said with sadness in her eyes.

That rendered Damon speechless.

He stared at her in a panic, out of ideas. What else could he do? She wasn't wrong, maybe they asked too much of her. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was their punishment for taking so much of her and constantly using her. He saw how much she suffered. He saw how much she held in. They pushed her to her breaking point. This was it, she was now broken. She finally let all if her loss get to her. The Bonnie he knew was gone. No. No this could not be it. He could not just give up on Bonnie.

Then he said, "You're right. Good, selfless Bonnie is not enough."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm saying you should stop this and stop Silas not because your good and selfless but because it is the selfish thing to do."

"Are you trying to confuse me Damon?" Bonnie asked a bit intrigued at his new tactic.

"No. Don't stop this for your friends, for me, or even for the world, but do it for you. Do it so you can finally live a life of your own. If you continue to do this for Silas you would be his slave. You will never get your own life again. You will never get to go to college, build your own career, or fall in love with a guy who would actually appreciate you." Damon pleaded with her.

Bonnie paused for a moment gaping at Damon surprised at his little speech.

"Bonnie for once, be selfish wake up from Silas' trance, not for Jeremy or Elena or any of your supposed friends but wake up for yourself. I know I may not be your favorite person but I know you want this you want to live. So Bonnie Bennett, live for yourself and kick Silas' ass."

Bonnie walked pass him and raised her arms.

He tried everything else. What else could he do?

Then she chanted, "Silas."

Suddenly Silas appeared before them.

He looked at her furrowing his brow.

"This isn't part of the plan." Silas said.

"It isn't. You don't get to boss me around anymore." Bonnie said firm.

"You cannot leave me here!" Silas said.

"Sure I can."

"But you and Damon will be stuck here if you close it from here." Silas pleaded.

"That is why I will close it once we're out." Bonnie said.

"You can't harness that power. You need me." Silas pleaded.

"No, all I need is him. Damon and I can close it together. He has power from my line."

"You can't leave me here Bonnie, Quetsia is here." Silas said panicked.

"Good luck with that." Damon said waving at him playfully.

He saw the opening in the veil and extended his hand to Bonnie.

"Let's blow this joint Bon-Bon."

Bonnie took his hand and then they both jumped through the crack in the veil. They arrived at the ritual site. Bonnie kept her hand in Damons and she commanded, "Keep a hold of my hand and lift your other hand..."

"I know what to do little witch." Damon said with an annoying assurance he raised his left hand in sync with hers. They both harnessed the energy from the crack in the veil closing it.

Slowly the energy went from the crack in the veil into both of them. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah stood there watching them.

Slowly the veil closed as the energy surrounding both Bonnie and Damon. After it finally closed Damon dropped Bonnie's hand. He collapsed.

Bonnie quickly caught him. She carefully laid him on the ground. She felt his pale clammy face.

He weakly opened his eyes.

"He's dying. The Bennett magic it is not meant for regular humans." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Damon said weakly.

"You knew?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Of course."

Stefan then rushed to his brother's side.

"Why would you risk so much for me?" Bonnie asked.

"The world needed you more than me." Damon muttered his voice crackily.

She scanned his body and then put her hands above him ready to use her magic.

Damon then grabbed her hand and said, "No. Don't waste it, not on me."

Bonnie gaped at him appalled and said, "You can't be serious Damon, you'll die."

He shrugged, it took a lot of energy for him to speak.

Then Stefan went to Damon's side and said, "At least let me try Damon."

Damon looked at his little brother and said, "You can try. I doubt it will work though."

Then Stefan bit into his wrist and fed Damon his blood.

Damon took it slowly.

Damon turned his head still looking weak.

"Nice…try…brother…" Damon said his voice becoming weaker and weaker as he pronounced each word.

Then his face fell to the ground.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief at his dead brother.

Bonnie could not believe it either. It completely and utterly boggled her mind Damon Salvatore died for her. How was that even possible? And what she could not even begin to comprehend was why in the world it hurt so much?

She immediately ran to Elena and Caroline to hug them unable to take the pain just standing there by herself. They both took her into a hug.

Then she looked at Stefan who sat next to his brother's body.

Then Damon shot up immediately causing Bonnie to gasp.

Damon massaged his forehead complaining, "Oh crap, I'm transitioning."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know Damon is probably slightly OOC in this and he's a little corny and mushy but this is really a wishful thinking fic more than anything for me. OK the next chapter will be my last. I'm thinking about doing sequel I'll probably know by the next chapter. So let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank You to everyone who has faved, alerted, and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie looked down at Damon.

"I didn't think that would work." Bonnie said.

"Me either." Damon said.

Then Bonnie knelt down and bunched her hair away from her neck.

"Drink." She demanded.

"What? No?"

Then Caroline objected, "Oh hell no!"

"Come on Damon. It's okay. You can just do it." Bonnie said.

He backed away looking at her with weary eyes.

"That's not something you would do." He said.

"Consider it, a thank you for risking your life to save mine."

Bonnie tilted her head moving closer to Damon giving him better access to her neck.

Damon weakly said, "This isn't why I did it."

"Regardless, I don't take what you did lightly. So thank you. Now suck my blood before I change my mind." She said starting to get irritated.

Damon leaned forward and grazed his teeth against her Carmel skin. Bonnie gasped at the slight pinch of pain. She held in any noise the pain would normally cause. It was strange she remembered the pain being more excruciating the last and only time a vampire bit her. When Damon had fed on her the first time it was out of anger and revenge. This time it was out of need and survival. It must have been because she was so frightened about the whole thing. At least she had an idea of what to suspect. At the same time she did not expect it to not feel so bad. For a moment there it actually started to feel good. As the pain subsided it actually started to feel pleasurable. She tilted her neck more so he could get more access. Her eyes fluttered the pleasure began to trail from her light headed mind to the tingling tips of her toes. Everything surrounding her was gone. She began drift like she was losing sight of reality. She the wooziness was getting heavier from the loss of blood.

As she looked at Damon reality was slowly coming back to her. As Damon fed on her, he became more eager sucking more and more of her blood. Bonnie regained her bearings and pushed him off of her with her magic. He fell to ground causing the sand around him spatter. She then made vines grow from under the ground and wrapped them around his wrests and ankles tying him to the ground. His blood red eyes and fangs dissipated.

"Sorry little witch." He managed to say as he was realizing what was happening.

Bonnie shrugged and started to stammer, "Its…o…kay…"

Then she fell to the ground, fainting.

The next thing Bonnie knew she found herself waking up in a strange bed. She stretched her arms moving in purple Egyptian cotton sheets.

"What is going on?" She asked groggy.

She jumped up as she saw Damon sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Morning sleepy."

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the sheek room.

"Oh my, I'm in your bedroom?" Bonnie asked slightly horrified, moving the sheet to cover her self up, which was unneeded since she was fully clothed.

"What am I doing in your bedroom?" She asked hesitant.

"Well what better place to look after you at?" Damon asked.

She started to feel uncomfortable and touched her bandaged neck.

"Oh man, all of that was real?" She asked in disturbed wonderment.

"Afraid so." Damon said pursing his lips softly and slightly sympathetic.

"Why didn't you just feed me your blood to heal me?" She asked.

She knew it was a normal thing they did as vampires. Feed on the human and then give them his blood to heal themselves.

"You were a little to unconscious for that. I could have always force fed you, but you're Bonnie Bennett if that isn't what you wanted you would have had me on continuous anueresms for a week." He said strangely with a playful tone.

Bonnie stifled a small laugh, "True."

"So how do you feel?" He asked actually concerned.

"I feel fine. I'm just a little confused though." She said.

"About?" He asked.

"About who are you what did you do to Damon." She stated.

He smirked and asked, "Why? Miss him?"

"A little, he had his moments." She said with a small reserved smile.

"I'm still here. I just couldn't let you go all Carrie and destroy the world." He said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I did that. It's so unreal."

"Yeah, I can." Damon replied immediately.

She gave him the stare of death.

"If anyone can harness all of that power it would naturally be you. You were always able to do the impossible so…"

"But I can't believe I let Silas manipulate me like that." She said.

"I can." Damon said simply.

"Damon." She said scolding folding her arms.

"It's partially my fault too. We used you too much. We pushed you to your breaking point. I took so much from you. I took your grams away from you. I used you over and over again and took you for granted. I always expected you to be there to fix everything." He said with regret in his voice.

"And when I wasn't you just didn't know what to do so much that you just had to save me so I would continue to…"

"Live." Damon continued for her whistful.

Bonnie sat up on Damon's bed pulling the cool smooth sheet off of her.

"I didn't really think you cared." She said not really looking him in his eyes.

"I actually do, a lot, apparently." Damon said rubbing his neck.

Bonnie looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked surprised he would admit that.

"Yeah, so here is what I am thinking. So Elena's sire bond broke and …" He began to say awkwardly.

"I am sorry Damon, but it wasn't real, you cannot make someone…" Bonnie began to point out.

"I know. That wasn't my main point."

"What was?"

"So me and Stefan had a deal. Whoever she doesn't choose leaves for like fifty years and then comes back."

"You think things will be less awkward in fifty years." She said skeptical.

"We made the pack thinking she'd die as a human but it still stands now." He said.

"So you're leaving." Bonnie said surprised how sad that sounded.

"I'd figure I hit the road, travel around, see where the road takes me. I was wondering if you would come with me." He said.

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"Well, after you graduate of course. A lot of high school grads explore on a road trip before they go to college, trying to see the world, sow wild oats, that kind of thing." Damon said nervous.

"Do you think I am actually that kind of girl?" Bonnie asked.

"I think you desperately need to be. You need to let loose Bonnie Bennett." He said sincere.

"Yeah, I let loose before with Shanes Tea, that didn't turn out so well for me."

"He was just trying to use you."

"And you're not? This isn't part of some master plan?"

"Yeah, to get you to have fun, to get you to lighten up, to get you out of this town and all of the strife and drama that comes with it. So you don't keep on wearing yourself thin always giving everything you have to everyone else. It's part of my master plan, to make sure what happened to you, doesn't happen again, ever."

"Why do you care?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged.

"I'm leaving, I'm simply offering you a spot to tag along, but… if you don't want to come I'm not going to force you."

Bonnie reflected on it. It was a ridiculous thought, crazy even. She could not go on a summer long road trip with any vampire, let alone Damon Salvatore. A lot of tragedies and problems that happened in her life were caused by him and his recklessness and obsessive ways. He had caused so much havoc in her life. Nevermind, he was the one who helped her cure so much mayhem. He had been her partner in crime and they had worked together to solve so many problems. In a strange way she had grown to rely on him. Then he gave up being a vampire and risked his life to save hers. Well, he did it to save the world and it wasn't like he could just let her die, her being Elena's best friend, he probably did it for Elena anyway. So why was he asking her to go on a road trip with him? Could he really be sincere? Does he really just want to show her a good time? And does she really want Damon's version of a good time? Is he just trying to make sure that she doesn't have another blow up moment? She sighed she wasn't so sure.

She sighed drained Damon never did anything out of the goodness of his heart. He always had a motive. She never would simply try to spend time with her. They only ever saw each other when they were trying to do something to save Elena. What was Damon thinking? What was she thinking even considering it?

"Okay fine, I will go with you on one condition." She said.

"And what is that little witch?" Damon asked.

"If you promise not to obsess over me."

Damon chuckled, "Okay Bonnie I won't obsess over you."

"I mean it Damon. I know your sad Elena rejected you again. When things like that happen, you lash out. Or you transfer your frustration to a new obsession. So don't use me for that. This trip is about getting away from all of the craziness. No funny business."

He wiggled his eye brows and snickered, "Oh my Bonnie. Do you actually think I have fallen in love with you or something?"

"Nothing as ludicrous as that." She said with amusement on her face.

"I just don't want you to make me your next obsession that is all."

"Okay. No obsessing over you. Got it."

"Well, I better get going. I bet my dad is worried."

"Yeah, he is, Caroline told him they found some witches to help you with your expression so that's where you've been."

"Right."

As she started to leave she felt the bandage on her neck.

She looked to Damon and said,

"I really don't want to explain this to my dad."

Damon casually bit into his wrist.

"Anything for you Bon, open up."

Bonnie hesitantly put her lips on his wrist and began to suck. Damon looked away as she sucked more and more. Bonnie felt euphoric as the blood traveled from her lips from her tongue, and down her throat. It did not feel this great the last time she drank blood to heal. She again had to attribute it to being so scared and not knowing what was happening. The feeling was completely different. She felt so alive. She then stopped and licked her lips from the left over Damon blood.

Damon finally looked at her. His eyes bore in hers. He then slowly took her bandage off. He felt the smooth surface of her neck with the edge of his rough thumb.

"Good as new. It's perfect." He said as he traced the veins of her neck back and forth caressing each small part.

Tingles shot from her neck straight to her spine, and then to her ears.

She backed away suddenly nervous then said, "Well I better get going."

"Yeah." He said dropping his hands to his sides.

"See you at graduation." He said.

"Oh yeah. When is that? Oh my. I don't even know what day it is." She said.

"It's okay Bon, it happens to the best of us. Graduation is tomorrow."

"Oh…I missed…so much."

"It's high school it's highly over…"

"How did I even graduate?"

"Compulsion is a very powerful thing. They think that you've been deathly ill for about a month but you're miraculously cured."

Bonnie exhaled deeply.

"Well, I'll see you. Thanks again, for everything."

"No need Bon, no need."

Then she started to leave as she turned the door knob. Then she turned around and rushed to Damon wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She whispered in his ear.

"I mean it Damon, thank you. It means so much to me that you were there."

Damon laid Bonnie's head on his chest. He patted her long dark hair taking her in and said,

"I am just glad you're here and back."

She then let go of their embrace and said smiling, "Right back at you."

She slapped him affectionately on his upper arm and then she left his room smiling actually looking forward to their little road drip. She could not believe the lengths he went for her. She could not believe even thinking about Damon Salvatore made her smile but sometimes things changed and hopefully they changed for the better.

The end.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. This has been really fun to write. So I hoped you liked it. ****Look out for the sequel where they go on the road trip. PM me for any ideas/prompts for where you would like our fave duo to go. **


End file.
